The Facade
by white pedal
Summary: Ryou is finishing his last year of high school, only one problem. Bakura is back, but it wasn't the Bakura he feared, but the real thief king who is not a vicious as he thought. Then a new girl shows up in Domino, and both her and Ryou have a lot in common...and so do their yami's. Ryou/OC and Thief Bakura/OC


_**I feel like I'm going completely insane with all the changes I'm making, but as the saying goes "Change is Good" and I wanted to make it more special. And now, here it is.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but OC's.**_

* * *

Ryou's alarm clock was beeping loudly one Wednesday morning. The white haired teen groggily opened his eyes, everything was fuzzy for a moment until Ryou saw the time on his clock. He reached over to his screaming alarm and shut it of.

Sitting up and turning to the side, he stretched his arms out as he let out a yawn. His white hair was unruly and Ryou was trying to fully wake up. He got up from bed and headed towards to the bathroom to do his business, then he started to brush his long hair before going into the shower. He lathered his hair hair with shampoo and let the water rundown on him as the warm water touched his pale skin.

Twelve minutes later, he got out of the shower and went over to the sink, grabbed his tooth brush and paste and started brushing his teeth. After that he started to wash his face and went back to his bedroom to get dressed into his school uniform.

He went into the kitchen and made himself breakfast, toast and an omelet. While he was eating, he started working on the leftover unanswered questions to his homework from last night. School had just started a week ago and homework was already piling, mostly from his teacher miss. Chouno.

Ryou sighed, "It's already the first week of school and I have a mountain of homework. But I guess it can't be helped."

As Ryou finished his last assignment, he let out a yawn. Suddenly, across the hall he saw the answering machine blink.

"Huh?"

Ryou got up from his seat and went to check the message, soon he heard his father's voice in the machine.

 **You have one message:**

 _ **"Ryou, it's father. I'm sorry to tell you this, but my expedition through South America has been extended and I won't be home for another six months. I know I promised I'd be back soon and I'd come home now if I could, but my work comes first and I can't let my superiors down. I hope you'll understand."**_

 **End of message:**

Ryou frowned after hearing his father's message."I see."

While Ryou is understanding, he was disappointed. His father was never at home even when he promises he will be back, of course it was nothing new to Ryou, it has been that way ever since his mother and sister died in the car accident and after their funeral his father has been working across the world since, including leaving his son alone.

Ryou walks back to the table and decided to sort through the mail. So far they were bills, until something caught his eye, "Huh? what's this?" he said.

On the table he saw a package. At first he thought it for his father for one of his other expeditions if he came home. Until Ryou saw his name on it.

Ryou blinked, "A package for me?"

Ryou took the packaged and started to rip the paper apart. Then he got to the box and he opened it to see what was inside.

Ryou lost his breath and was in pure horror as he saw what was inside," No...it can't be!? But how!?"

In front of Ryou was the item that caused him years of misery, the Millennium Ring. But how was it possible!? It was sealed away in the tomb with the other Millennium Items when Yugi defeated the pharaoh! Along with the dumbfounded confusion Ryou had, bad memories were coming back as he remembered all the times he was possessed, how his dark side had hurt other people and guilt and self resentment was overwhelming him.

Suddenly, the ring started to glow, blinding Ryou and he fell out of his chair as a bolt of energy bursted in front of him. Ryou looked up as a phantom like figure appeared before him, he had tanned skin, white wild hair, two piercing velvet gray eyes with a scar on his right eye. And he worse a red cloak and was grinning menacingly at Ryou who was looking at him in shock.

"You!" Ryou exclaimed, "How are you back!?"

Bakura snorted, "You didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

* * *

 _ **THIEF BAKURA IS BACK! End of chapter one! Please Read and review.**_


End file.
